


Yandere Creepypasta x Reader One-shots

by anthophobiagirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Horror, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthophobiagirl/pseuds/anthophobiagirl
Summary: A book of yandere one-shots x reader for Creepypasta characters! Requests are welcome <3 These one-shots will be dark and every chapter will contain a warning at the beginning. All characters in this book (including the Reader) are 18 or older. None of these characters belong to me.
Kudos: 11





	1. Shy-Hoodie x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains profanity, violence, and sexual content. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.
> 
> Hoodie belongs to the creators of Marble Hornets, Troy Wagner and Joseph DeLage.
> 
> Thank you to LoveIsLoveChildren on Quotev for requesting Hoodie!

"Great. Just fucking great." You muttered to yourself through gritted teeth. A light rain began to sprinkle, you could feel the cold drops on the top of your head. Thunder roared in the distance, mirroring your growing rage.

You had been driving down a beautiful but rather secluded road next to a forest just for a fun little roadtrip. You were bored and thought you'd see what you could see in your city after getting some fast food. But of course, your car had decided to break down. Honestly, you didn't really know much about cars so not only did you have no idea what to do, you also didn't even know what the goddamn problem was.

With a sigh, you leaned against your vehicle and rubbed your face. Of course, of course this had to happen to you. When you were just having fun, when you were innocently enjoying yourself. You stood there for a little while longer, taking the moment to try and calm yourself down before coming up with a plan.

Well, there was really only two things to do. Either sit in your car, or walk. Sitting in your car was the more comfortable and possibly safer option, however you doubted your car would suddenly start working if you simply wished it to. But it was raining and it was getting dark quickly, the sun was already setting. If you choose to sit in the car, you're stuck there all night.

The second option seemed reasonable, but difficult to choose. It was a little dangerous for a number of reasons. What if you came across a wild animal? What if you ran into a creep? Also, choosing to walk provided ANOTHER option: walk and hitchhike when a car passes. That's assuming a car will pass though, you hadn't come across more then two other cars on this road. It'll be even less busy now that it's the evening. 

'If I'm gonna be stuck out here in the cold rain for a while, might as well get my blood flowing and walk somewhere.' You thought, and finally decided. You would walk, and if a car somehow possibly passes, you'll stick out your thumb and hope for the best. With another sigh, you gave one last glance over your shoulder at your car before beginning to trek in the direction you were headed.

'Sure wish I wore a goddamn hood.' You thought to yourself irritably, as the rain began to fall harder. In no time your hair and clothes were soaked, and you already began to regret your decision. "God would you stop complaining Y/N? Just keep going." You grumbled out loud. But within a few minutes, as the sun continued to lower in the sky, you realized something that made you freeze.

It was getting darker. And there weren't streetlights out here.

What kind of road doesn't have any fucking streetlights?! You desperately glanced around you, hoping to spot one in the growing darkness. There were absolutely none, and no lights as far as you could see in front or behind you. Now you were really regretting your decision. How the hell were you gonna see anything in a few minutes?

'Okay Y/N, just breathe. It's not the end of the world, you'll probably still be able to see a little bit once your eyes adjust.' The thought didn't really comfort you since you didn't believe, but that's when you remembered something else that lifted your spirits a little. You had your phone! Your phone's flashlight wouldn't help a ton out here, but it was something.

Your tiny flashlight certainly didn't help a ton. Five minutes passed and you had your phone pointed at the ground a little ahead of you, at least you could see where you were walking. At least you wouldn't accidentally step on any possible roadkill. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes of agony passed as you walked through the darkness, the wet, cold, and disturbingly quiet darkness.

That's when it happened. You heard something. A car. A car was coming up behind you in the distance.

You gasped and turned around, watching as bright headlights grew bigger. As they got closer and closer, you stepped a little into the road and jumped up and down, waving your arms and flashlight and shouting. You didn't even care if this was dangerous, you were desperate. Thank goodness they saw you, they slowed to a stop in front of you making you exhale happily and approach the passenger door.

When you opened the door and looked inside, you once again had a sudden realization. You had no idea what to say.

Now for many people this wouldn't even cross their mind. A simple greeting and friendly interaction with a helping stranger, especially in a time of need is not too difficult. But for you, everything concerning anything social is difficult. Everything. You hesitated jumping into the truck despite the pouring rain, and instead looked away from the man's face and bit your lip.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just . . ." 'Oh no what do I say what do I say?! Oh god why can't I say anything, oh no he's looking at me oh god.' You gulped and opened your mouth to speak, but luckily the man saved you.

"Hey. You alright? Hop in, it's pouring out there." He leaned over and offered a hand, and for a moment you just stared at it, not knowing whether to take it or not. Eventually you decided to not be rude and take his hand, pulling yourself up with his help. His hand was warm and you blushed, from him or from the warmth inside the car you couldn't tell.

The man began to drive away after you closed your door, and you quickly buckled your seatbelt. Before you could even feel nervous about what to say next, he spoke up. "So, what the hell were you doing out there?"

"Ah, m-my car broke down. I-I . . . um . . ." You ran out of words to say and looked at your lap, biting your lip. Why the fuck were you so awkward? But the man chuckled.

"Aw man, that sucks. I'm sorry. I think I saw your car earlier when I was driving but I didn't stop because I didn't see anyone, until you that is." You listened quietly as he spoke, already beginning to like the sound of his voice. "So. What's your name?"

"U-uh . . . Y/N." You said quietly. 

"Y/N, huh? . . . Cute name." You instantly felt your face warm up and gulped. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice, but now you had something else to worry about. How do you respond to that?!

"Um, what's your name?" You blurted, deciding to sneak a glance at him. You had seen him a little when you first crawled in, but were too embarrassed to look longer. He was white, had short light hair and some stubble, light eyes . . . he was cute, actually.

"I'm Brian. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at you and you sheepishly smiled back, deciding to turn and look out the window afterwards even though you literally could not see anything. Silence fell for a moment, and you were nearly trembling from how nervous it made you. Brian noticed this.

"Aw, you're so cold you're shaking. Must be because you're soaked." He said, and you simply nodded. But of course, your dumbass just had to blurt something.

"Y-yea, it's cuz it's . . . um, raining a little . . ." You said that last part very quietly, realizing as you talked how stupid you sounded. Brian laughed again and you gulped.

"Yea, I noticed . . . you're rather shy, aren't you?" You quickly nodded, eager for him to understand you weren't meaning to be weird. He hummed and continued. "Well, it's cute so don't worry so much." He called you cute again? You were thinking about this until he placed his hand on your thigh.

You went very still as a strange sort of nervousness made its way up your spine. At first you were excited and incredibly embarrassed in the best way possible, but then you quickly remembered that you had no idea who this guy was. And you were alone with him. In his car. In the woods. At night. You gulped and glanced down at his hand. It was big and warm and-

He gently squeezed and you squeaked, not expecting it. He snickered and you could've sworn your face was a tomato. He was probably just being flirty and all, but . . . you had a bad feeling you just couldn't shake off. It scared you. You had no idea your worries were just beginning when he suddenly slowed and turned into the woods, instead now driving on a gravel path.

Where the fuck was he taking you? This was not where you wanted to go, you wanted to go to town not into the goddamn forest. But that's right, you never told him where you wanted to go. Because he hadn't asked you. Oh god, where was he taking you? You wanted to ask but you couldn't speak, you were suddenly so scared. Why were you so scared? 'Just calm down Y/N, just breathe-'

"Unlucky you had to see my face, perhaps I should've worn my mask." His voice broke the silence and you jumped. "So maybe it's my fault, not yours. But it doesn't matter now." Oh dear god what the fuck was he talking about. You couldn't move or speak or even look at him, you just stared in horror at his hand on your thigh as your life seemed to be spiraling out of your control very quickly.

"But you are lucky I like you Y/N, otherwise I'd have to kill you. Put a bullet right between your eyes." Beginning to hyperventilate, your right hand began to slowly reach towards the door handle on its own. He wasn't driving very fast, maybe you could jump out without getting hurt? Yea yea, you could do that- "So instead, I'm gonna keep you."

He's . . . gonna what? A grunt left your lips as you suddenly jerked forward, your seatbelt barely saving you from banging your head on the dashboard. He had slammed on the brakes and was unbuckling his seatbelt as you sat up straight again. Panic made you completely freeze from fear when he grabbed your throat and leaned in.

"Poor Y/N, so helpless . . ." Brian muttered in your ear. 'Move Y/N move! Unlock the fucking door!' You were screaming in your head at yourself, the urge to get as far away from this guy as possible making your skin crawl. Finally, finally, you grabbed the door handle lightning fast and pulled.

It was locked.

You let out a whimper and desperately slapped your hand around the door, looking for the button to unlock it as he chuckled coldly. Your wrist was snatched in a vice like grip, his other hand still around your neck as he crawled on top of you. Oh god he was heavy, this felt wrong so wrong. Tears ran down your cheeks as he smiled down at you.

"P-please- please don't-" You cried, and your voice cracked.

"Go ahead and scream all you want, there's no one out here to help you. In fact, if you yell loud enough someone I know might want to join in." You began to weep and closed your eyes tight, not wanting to look at him anymore. This had to be a nightmare, or some sort of cruel joke. No way this was really happening to you. His grip on your throat tightened as he spoke. 

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Yea, I bet you're a little slut who just loves this shit." No, god no you hated this. You were absolutely terrified, your lip trembled and you scrunched up your face from trying not to cry in front of him. But you couldn't hold back your sobs when he kissed you.

A flash of lightening was all that illuminated the cruel scene in the forest, the thunder and pouring rain completely covering up the sounds of your screams to any other monster who may be listening.


	2. Mock-BEN Drowned x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains profanity and violence! Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.
> 
> BEN Drowned belongs to Jadusable.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"I ask you, but you don't want to tell me."

"My name is Y/N."

"Y/N what?"

"None of your business."

"No."

Good God Cleverbot was so stupid. But then again, what did you expect, it's Cleverbot. Despite the bot's idiotic responses, you were surprisingly entertained talking to it. You hadn't talked to Cleverbot in years; coming back and visiting the site again was rather fun. 

It was late in the evening as you sat in bed and typed on your laptop. Eventually, you began to get a little bored of the bot's horrible memory, so you decided to try and spice things up a bit. What better way to spend the evening then summoning a ghost? You were talking about BEN Drowned, of course. He obviously wasn't real, but getting a little reply referencing him from the bot may be interesting. 

"BEN."

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Oh wow, that was easy. Honestly, you didn't expect it to respond how you wanted so quickly. All the better though!

"Have I?"

"SeY."

Well this was a little interesting! You never heard of the bot speaking backwards before, perhaps you really had summoned a demon. You chuckled to yourself and replied.

"How so, and why are you speaking backwards?"

"Because I want to know what's your favorite meat."

You sighed and covered your face. Silly you for relying on Cleverbot to give any sort of straight answer. For the next few minutes, you continued to chat with Cleverbot, typing BEN again and again and then asking questions to hopefully get a spooky response.

"BEN."

"Okay what about him?"

"Can you send a message to him for me?"

"I can only t-try.."

"Tell him I wanna suck on his cock."

"A seeker is coming for him."

You cackled at this last part and wiped away a fake tear from your eye. Sometimes you really cracked yourself up. 

Wait. That gives you an idea.

You grinned ear to ear evilly, and cracked your knuckles. Ohoho, you had a plan alright. This was gonna be fucking hilarious. 

"BEN can I tell you something?"

"Yea sure."

"I just want to say I'm glad you drowned and suffered slowly, the thought of that makes me happy."

Grinning and giggling, you glanced away for a moment to take a drink of your water. You were mean, but it was just a bot. And even if it wasn't, it's the internet, not like it can do anything to you. You imagined saying that to the real BEN Drowned if he existed, and nearly choked on your water from trying not to laugh. 

Looking back at your screen, you frowned impatiently. Why the hell was it still typing? Hurry the hell up, honestly. Finally, Cleverbot replied.

"Excuse me?"

Now it was getting interesting.

"I'm glad you drowned BEN. I'm glad cuz your pain is fucking funny to me."

"Only because you don't know what I'm going to do to you."

Oooh, so now it was getting sassy? Two could play at this game.

"Are you threatening me?"

"It's a promise."

You literally snorted at this and slapped your knee.

"What are you gonna do to me, huh?"

"You'll find out."

"Oh, I'm SO scared! You're SO scary, talking all vague like through a screen."

Cleverbot took a while to respond, so long that you glanced away to take another drink. You couldn't wait to take screenshots of this chaos and send it to your friends to make them laugh. 

"What's your name?"

You sighed and made a face. Perhaps this wasn't gonna be as fun as you thought. Deciding to come up with a new fake name, you replied slowly.

"My name is Mako."

"No it's not, your name is Y/N."

A chill went up your spine. Okay, you had to admit that was a little creepy. You didn't think Cleverbot could remember more then three sentences but apparently you were wrong. No big deal, you'd just turn it up a notch. You were planning to get off soon anyways, might as well go out with a bang.

"Deliver a message for me?"

"Like what?"

"Tell Jeff he looks like a baboon, Toby that he has the mentality of a five year old, and EJ that he's just plain pathetic."

"I don't think you want me to do that."

"Yes I do."

Yawning loudly, you closed your eyes for a moment. You were getting pretty tired, and it was late. It was probably a good time to go to bed. Gotta say goodnight to Cleverbot first though.

"Are you tired?"

You paused. What a funny coincidence. No way you were letting a bot scare you, it was just a coincidence.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"I can see you."

Your hands suddenly felt very clammy. You gulped and stared at the words. This bot certainly had your attention now. But as you said before, there was no way in hell you were gonna let it scare you.

"Shut up you scum under my boot."

That's when your eyes widened and for the first time all night, you were speechless. No way . . . no fucking way.

"Your black t shirt sure is cute. Looks a little tight on you though."

How . . . how the fuck. Your eyes darted up to your webcam. You were being watched, someone fucking hacked you. You barely saw the second message before slamming your laptop shut.

"I'm coming for you Y/N."

Your loud breathing filled the room as you put your laptop on the floor and laid back down, hesitating before turning off the lamp. Just calm down Y/N, everything will be okay. Just calm down . . . you pulled the covers over your head and curled into a ball, your lip trembling. Just calm down. You need to calm down.

Your eyes snapped open. What the fuck was that? You could've sworn you heard breathing . . . but maybe it was just your own? You went still and held your breath, listening closely.

Silence.

There were no monsters in your room, everything is fine. Monsters aren't real, ghosts aren't real, BEN Drowned isn't real. So then why . . . why are you so scared? You were overreacting, for goodness sake. Calm the fuck down Y/N. Don't be a wuss. That's exactly what you thought as you pulled the blankets off you and sat up to get a drink of water.

Your blood ran cold. Didn't you . . . close your laptop? Why was it open? And what the hell was on the floor? Looked wet, did you spill something earlier? You leaned over the edge of the bed and stared at the floor, the light from the laptop screen illuminating the . . . footprints? Were those fucking footprints? You very slowly turned your head, following the footprints with your eyes to the foot of your bed. The scene was almost dramatic. That's when you saw him.

A head, a fucking head was peeking at you from the foot of your bed, inches from your toes. He had giant empty pits in his head leaking some sort of dark substance, while a mouth of razor sharp teeth slowly stretched into a wide grin. Terror swept through your body practically paralyzing you as you stared at each other. You finally managed to scream when he lunged at you.

A cold hand covered your mouth quickly as he pinned you down. You thrashed and squirmed, all your senses screaming at you to get the hell out of there. But you couldn't, he was too strong. A voice, a male's voice that glitched out in some places spoke.

"Aww, poor Y/N. You look so scared . . . seems you're all bark and no bite, hm?" You didn't know what the hell this demon was talking about, but you didn't care. You just wanted him off you, you just wanted him to go away. "You've been very naughty. What was that you said before? My pain is funny to you? My suffering makes you happy?" It finally clicked.

This was the guy you had been talking to.

You fearfully looked up at him and whimpered, the sight of his eyelessness making you feel sick to your stomach. He leaned in and you closed your eyes quickly, flinching. "Perhaps that's one thing we have in common, Y/N. Because I'm about to really enjoy this." You didn't have time to worry about what he meant before the pain began.

It was nauseating, unbearable, excruciating. Your nerves were on fire as you spasmed and twitched, your screams muffled through his hand. When it stopped, sobs escaped you uncontrollably, the fear and pain overwhelming you. You didn't even know what he had done to you, it was like nothing you could ever imagine. But you suddenly had a good guess when you heard a faint buzzing.

"You know what? I think I'll keep you as my little toy. Your screaming is just adorable." When Ben picked you up and began to carry you over to your laptop, you wept pitifully with distress and went limp, his haunting cackle mocking you.

What goes around comes around. You had to learn that the hard way.


	3. Hunt-Nurse Ann x female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains profanity, violence, death, and sexual content. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.
> 
> Nurse Ann belongs to Yaguyi.
> 
> Thank you to ledkitty on Wattpad for requesting Nurse Ann!

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since your best friend has disappeared without a trace. The last you heard from him, he were heading into the forest with a group of friends. You had been invited, but you politely declined. Whether that was a good or bad choice, you didn't know considering no one has heard anything from any of them since. Just thinking about him makes tears fill your eyes. Of course, police searched but found nothing, not a single clue. The forest was huge, your town was kind of in the middle of nowhere so they couldn't search forever. Who knows where he ended up. Who knows what happened.

Ironically, police advising you not to look for him was what gave you the idea to come out here and search. It's winter. It's cold out here and will be getting dark soon, but you didn't care. You can't go on without your best friend. You need to know what happened to him. You were never told exactly where he went in the forest, other then that he was looking to explore an old, abandoned, "haunted" building that was used for who knows what. So you took your best guess and decided to enter on the trail closest to his home, which was just across the street from his home actually.

You hugged your coat around yourself and shivered, glancing around at the tall dead trees. What happened to him? This question had been eating away at you for what seemed like forever. You didn't know what you were expecting by coming out here, but so far you had seen nothing that would help answer. Perhaps you were just impatient. Just as you thought that, you looked up from the ground and spotted something white up ahead. The closer you got, the heavier your feet felt. This is what you came here for, but you didn't want to see it.

It was F/N's backpack. You knew it was his for sure. He always wore that cream colored and messy Harry Potter backpack, he was always a fan of Harry Potter. You reached for it as your lip trembled. Oh F/N, where were you? You slowly opened it and reached inside nervously, as if a head or bugs would come falling out. But when you looked inside, you tearfully recognized all of F/N's stuff. His water bottle, phone, wallet, cig- wait, his phone? It was odd enough he would leave his backpack here, but his phone? F/N was never seen without his phone.

With a gulp, you grabbed his phone and shakily unlocked it. He had trusted you with the password over a year ago and haven't changed it since. You were greeted by the keypad for dialing a number. You checked the recent calls and your stomach dropped. F/N had called 911 . . . eight, nine, ten, eleven times. What . . . what had caused him to clearly panic like that? And why had he called so many times? There wasn't even service out here.

You checked around his phone. You sniffed looking at all the missed messages and calls from you, along with many other people. Enough of that, you could search his phone for more clues later. You pocketed his phone along with yours and continued on. You had a feeling you were running out of time, he needed you.

But you just couldn't resist. You had to know, you had to keep searching. So as you walked along the trail, you pulled out his phone and continued to search. You decided to go to his photo gallery, perhaps there were some more clues there? You stared in shock, the most recent pictures were all very dark, way too dark to see out here in the light. You scrolled up, you'd check those later. Oh, here were some lighter ones. You tapped on the first one and nearly smiled. F/N and his friends, grinning and laughing outside the forest. 

The next several pictures were of them in the woods. F/N's back, someone walking behind his on the trail you were just on. F/N sitting on the boulder you passed earlier. F/N climbing a tree. And . . . a building? The next picture took on a very different mood then the previous ones. This building definitely looked abandoned and creepy, almost like a warehouse. The next nine pictures were dark, and you guessed they were inside the building. You turned up the brightness and squinted. It was hard to see, but it seemed to be a hallway. They all seemed to be of hallways. You were disappointed yet relieved at the same time scrolling through them and finding nothing of importance. No monsters or murderers here.

Stop it. Don't even say that.

Something caught your attention and you glanced up, and then immediately stopped in your tracks. It was the building from the picture. The exact same building was right in front of you, even bigger then it looked before. Were you seeing things or something? You turned around and gaped, there was no trail. You hadn't been walking on a trail, just blindly trekking through the woods while distracted by the phone and you had somehow ended up here. You didn't have time to even think of the dangers of being here, pretty much lost in the woods and where your friend disappeared. You were close to finding him, you just knew it.

You jogged up to and around the building until you found the entrance. Cautiously peeking in, you held your breath at the darkness in front of you. Not a single light in sight, thank goodness you had two phones as flashlights. Still, this place was creepy and intimidating as hell. 'Just think of F/N, just think of F/N.' You thought, forcing yourself to walk in. Instantly, you felt horribly vulnerable for some reason, as if someone was watching and about to pounce. For all you know, that could happen. That could be what happened to F/N.

'God dammit Y/N would you shut up!'

As you walked through the halls of the run down building, you couldn't help but recognize the eerie darkness from the photographs. Your footsteps echoed off the walls and every shadow and little noise made you tense up. Up ahead, the hall ended with a door but there were many rooms you had passed. Deciding to check those last, you hesitantly grabbed the door handle and pulled. The loud squeak of the door opening made you jump in surprise, then sigh exasperatedly. But before deciding to look inside, you took a moment to breathe and think. You remembered his backpack, his wallet, his phone, the pictures of this building-

Wait.

F/N had clearly been here, he had taken pictures on his phone. So then . . . why and how was his phone all the way back there?

You gulped upon peeking around the door, and then froze.

There was a person.

No, it couldn't be a person. It had to be some sort of pile of something, maybe a bag, or even an animal? But there was no mistaking it, there was a person lying on the ground not ten feet in front of you. They were lying on their side, facing away from you. They couldn't be dead, no way. They had to be sleeping, perhaps it was a homeless person? Whoever it was, they could be dangerous because they certainly weren't dead.

You took a couple slow steps forward, taking a closer look as the flashlight revealed more of the figure. Why . . . why did you recognize that hair? Why were they wearing F/N's clothes? Blood pooled beneath the body and stained your friend's favorite outfit, the one they had climbed the tree in. Pure horror made your mouth fall open and let out a pained scream of panicked realization. 

F/N was dead.

"You're too late." You screamed again, whipping around and freezing up fearfully at the sight of another figure standing close behind you. You didn't even see what they looked like other then that they were wearing all black before falling back on the ground. You backed up until you hit F/N, which made you scream again. Your phone clattered to the floor and the light shone on the figure, giving you a good look.

It was a woman. A very tall woman, pale skin and wearing all black. Further inspection told you it was a nurse's outfit. The woman had wavy red hair and her mouth was covered, but you paid more attention to the blood stained chainsaw in her hand. This can't be real, this can't be happening- 

"I'm assuming you came here for him . . . and I suppose I should kill you." You squeaked and stared up at her, terrified. 'I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die.' "But I don't want to." She said softly, barely above a whisper. "I've never killed a woman before, you know. I have never wanted to. But you . . . I think I admire you." 

"W-wha- wha . . .?" You whispered, confusion and fear battling for control in your mind. She lowered her one revealed eye. 

"Coming all the way out here by yourself . . . what dedication. And you're beautiful." You jumped when she stepped forward quickly and grabbed you by your collar, beginning to drag you out of the room. 

"Wait! P-please- please don't hurt me! I-I'm sorry!" You cried, desperately trying to convince her to let you go. You couldn't fight as she pulled you and then threw you into the hall, you fell to the dirty floor on your hands and knees as she slammed the door. 

"Don't apologize, I should be thanking you. I preferred to not have to hunt you down . . . but if I did, I wouldn't complain either." You gasped when she grabbed you again by the back of your coat and pulled you in, wrapping her stitched up arms around you and forcefully pressing her chest against your face when she turned you around. You whimpered and stared fearfully at her cleavage, too scared to move as her hands ran up and down your back. "I can't wait to taste you . . . you'll be a real treat, maybe even spoil me . . ."

You didn't look at her as she shoved you to the floor and opened your legs. You were looking up at the barren ceiling, trying to distract yourself when she pulled off your clothing. But distractions soon walked up, four masked figures staring down at you and watching the scene. You screams echoed off the walls just like two weeks prior in the abandoned warehouse.

Whether it was from the woman's tongue darting between your legs or the masked figures' chuckles and taunts filling your head, you would never know.


	4. Admirer- Clockwork x male reader (lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains profanity. explicit violence and explicit sexual content. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.
> 
> Clockwork belongs to Soffbois.

'I. Am. Exhausted.' You thought wearily to yourself as you dragged your feet to your bedroom door. Opening it with a sigh, you didn't bother to flick on the light as you dropped your bag on the floor loudly and weakly pushed the door closed behind you. You grunted as you opened your arms and fell forward onto your welcoming bed. If someone were watching, they may find this comedic. 

You sighed again and glanced out your window, your eyelids already beginning to droop. You lazily pulled your shoes off using your feet as you stared out at the dark sky. Again, if someone were watching you they may have thought that you were deep in thought, mind racing and ideas bouncing around your brain. But truthfully, you were just blanking. Even your mind was exhausted, too tired to wonder or reflect on the days events. You turned your head the other way and slowly blinked.

Pressing your cheek against the cool comforter, you stared at your closet door. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep your eyes open, but why were you even trying at this point? It was 1am for fuck's sake, you deserved some sleep after some classes and a full shift. But there was something you just couldn't put your finger on, something felt off, as if you were forgetting something. Ironically, what was giving you the weird feeling was the thing you were staring at, it took you a long time to realize that.

Since when did you close your closet door? Do you ever close your closet door? Wait, did you close it this morning? Your eyes drooped as you stared at the closet, fatigue beginning to cloud your thoughts and vision. You must've closed it this morning while you were in a hurry, it's not like anyone else could've closed it. It's not like she was on the other side of that door-

No. Don't think about her.

This was your final thought before you closed your eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Perhaps if you weren't so tired these creeping suspicions would've disturbed you more. But you simply didn't have the energy to worry.

. . .

It was dark. Very dark. Pitch black darkness surrounded you. You didn't know if the streetlights turned on in that moment or if you simply took a moment to notice them, distracted by the engulfing darkness. Either way, through the thick fog in the near distance you could make out a few streetlights, though their light wasn't even bright enough to illuminate the ground beneath them, at least it was something to walk towards. 

Peering through the darkness and walking slowly, you began to grow a little used to the dark. You learned that you were walking along a concrete path with grass on either side. To the right seemed to be some foreboding trees and dark, empty houses; to the left you saw a rusty old railroad. Despite becoming accustomed enough to see your surroundings, your anxiety grew. Something was wrong.

Step step step.

It was so quiet, all you could hear were your footsteps. No cars, no animals, no train, no wind, no rain. Nothing out here but you. You gulped and peered behind you, half expecting to see a figure creeping up on you. There was no one, not that you could see anyways. 

Step step step.

You began to walk a little faster, the beginning of a slight uneasiness making its way into your stomach. You became suddenly aware that you were barefoot, no wonder your feet were freezing.

Step step step step.

Walking now at a brisk pace, you were fearfully breathing a little louder. You hadn't heard footsteps behind you, they were just your own. You weren't being followed, no way. Despite your attempts at comforting yourself, the fear that was starting to grip your heart was all too clear.

Step step step step step step.

You began to run, all doubts forgotten as you were now suddenly sure you were being followed. It didn't take long for you to begin panting and huffing in exhaustion as you ran down the dark street in pure terror, feeling horribly vulnerable from all directions but especially from behind as your pursuer's footsteps became louder. Mustering up the last of your strength, you pushed your legs to carry you faster then ever and sneaked a glance behind you.

Your heart stopped.

A bloody hand was inches from you, reaching out to grab you as a woman's evil laughter erupted loudly into your ears, making them ring. You screamed as the hand closed in and grabbed the back of your shirt, sharp nails scraping your skin.

With a gasp, your eyes flew open and you awoke in a cold sweat. You had turned onto your back in your sleep and were staring up at the dark ceiling of your bedroom. You sighed and wiped your face. It was a nightmare, just another nightmare. Again. The fear you felt in your dream was still afflicting you, goosebumps spread across your body as you shivered. Or maybe it was just the cold, you hadn't gotten under a blanket before sleeping after all. You sighed again and closed your eyes.

This was an attempt to fall back asleep, but your mind wandered as you became aware you were wide awake. Why? Why have you been having these nightmares so often recently? Silly question, why were you even asking. Of course you knew why, it was all because of her. Because she scared you. It's funny how you were actually flattered at first. The love letter in your mailbox from no one should've been a dead giveaway that something was wrong. But when you read her first confession, a comedic mix of what seemed like naive passion and lust, and saw her messy, hurried handwriting, you simply smiled.

Though you weren't nearly flattered as you were the first time when you got your next few letters in the mail again, you weren't frightened either. You were surprised and a little confused, you were just a regular guy, a little on the quiet side even. What girl from school (or maybe even work?) would like you this much? And why? You were confused, yes, but not uncertain until you opened your door to leave for work and found your fourth letter on your doorstep. Along with a few little crumpled daisies. 

And then the next came. And the next. And the next. Your discomfort grew as did your questions and suspicions. This girl wasn't . . . planning anything, right? No no, don't be silly. Don't be ridiculous, it's just some weird girl with no social skills taking her crush too far, that's all. The only hint you had as to her identity was the nickname she signed with: Clockwork. But then again, she did know your address. As the letters and small gifts continued, you began to look at all the women in your classes and work place differently. Why was that girl staring at you? You touched hands as you handed her her coffee, was it maybe her? Or maybe that one, the one who smiled at you?

Paranoid though you were, you weren't truly scared until you found a note inside your own home. That was this morning. You didn't even pick up the letter, the second you saw it you bolted from your home and swore to call the police once you got off work-

Your eyes opened and you sat up quickly. You were supposed to call the police. She had been in your house, somehow she got in either last night or this morning and you had forgotten to call the fucking police-

Creak.

You froze. Something to your left just out of your eyesight was creaking. It was the closet door, as you realized this your eyes widened fearfully. You couldn't think, you couldn't breathe. You could only sit still and listen as something rustled around your closet, and the familiar sound of a soft footstep reached you. Slowly, just like out of a horror film, you turned around and sneaked a glance behind you.

You could only make out a human figure before it pounced on you. You screamed and thrashed as you were pushed harshly back on your bed. You bounced on the mattress, and before you could recover you were pinned down by a heavy force. Squirming desperately, you quickly looked up at your attacker before freezing in terror once again.

If you had a moment to think, you wouldn't have been too surprised it was a woman. But her appearance was anything but familiar. Thick locks of long, scraggly brown hair curtained her bloody and pale face. Her mouth was curved into a wide grin, the corners of her mouth lined with stitches and dried blood. One of her eyes was so disfigured it took you a long moment to realize what had been forced into her eye socket. 

It was a clock. You knew who this girl was. It was Clockwork.

"What's wrong? You seem surprised to see me." A raspy voice spoke suddenly, distracting you for only a moment from her horrifying appearance. You stared at her, your mouth open in shock as you began to tremble. Suddenly, her face twisted with rage and she grabbed you by the hair, pulling harshly. "You did read my letter RIGHT?" She shouted.

You made a small sound, too frightened to reply even if you wanted to. Your thoughts raced as you stiffened in her grip. No, you hadn't read the letter but you clearly couldn't tell her that if she was this pissed about it, especially since she was clearly insane. You gulped as she leaned in, licking her lips. "You didn't read it, did you?" She whispered lowly. "I told you I was coming over tonight."

Something stirred inside you, a feeling you couldn't quite bottle in in time as you scowled at her and snapped, "I didn't invite you. I don't know you!" You were still frightened, but your fiery personality couldn't be held back for too long, even in a situation like this. But her silent green-eyed stare down at you certainly helped to diminish your fire.

"You don't know me?" She muttered, blinking for what you now noticed was the first time since you saw her. "Well . . . you're going to soon. We're gonna know each other real good soon." You didn't have a chance to think about what the girl may have meant before she began to unbutton your pants. The reality of your situation slapped you hard in the face, and you quickly started to squirm once again.

You stiffened and gulped. The girl had reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a long knife, the sharp blade gleaming. "Quit fuckin' moving or I'll slit your throat." She growled. You glared up at her defiantly but stayed still, preferring not to be cut to ribbons. But you started to consider this option as she ripped off your pants and underwear, your face burning with shame as you felt the overwhelming urge to cover yourself. This was fucking crazy, no way this was happening to you . . .

You closed your eyes and turned away, trying to ignore her taunts and lustful words as she stared down at your body. A shiver went down your spine when a cold hand grabbed your dick, and despite your best efforts to shut out what was happening her next words reached you. "Heh, you're so big . . . I can't wait to taste you." That was the only warning you got before she wrapped her mouth around your length.

You grunted and closed your eyes. You scowled with disgust and anger as she sloppily sucked your cock, the room becoming sweltering hot. You bit your lip to try and stop from moaning but failed, a begrudging pleasure fluttering between your legs. It was all becoming too much very fast, you couldn't help but buck your hips slightly, your thigh pressing closer against the knife a reminder of what would happen if you were to resist.

As your climax neared and hot tears ran down your cheeks, Clockwork glanced up at you through a half lidded eye. Satisfaction seeped from her very being, overjoyed at the lack of resistance you were showing. She took it as a sign that you wanted this just as much as she did. 

Not that it mattered either way. Clockwork always gets what she wants.


	5. Thief- Jane the Killer x female reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains profanity, violence and sexual content. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.
> 
> Jane the Killer does not belong to me.

Hard rain splattered against the cold ground outside, barely illuminated by light from the shop windows. An elderly woman was staring out, wondering how long this crappy weather would last. She never really liked the rain, it tended to keep away some customers and make her days go by slower. She sighed, then smiled and nodded when a pretty young girl with (h/c) hair approached with a handful of clothes, asking politely about the fitting room. 

"Of course dear, go ahead! Take that one right there." She pointed to the nearest fitting room and turned towards the window again, watching for more customers she knew wouldn't come. The young woman grinned and exchanged a look with her group of friends, and lead them away. The elderly woman failed to notice her take her purse into the room with her, she was foolishly too distracted with her thoughts.

Some time passed before the curtain was pulled back and the young woman stepped out. The old woman saw her frown towards her friends and shake her head slightly before placing down the pile of clothes and starting towards the exit. "This shop is really cute, but . . . I just didn't like how any of them looked on me! Maybe this shop just isn't for us." She sighed quietly and reached for the exit door. "Oh well, let's try the mall? If you guys want, I can get us some drinks." Her friends nodded and smiled before following her out.

The older woman was a little stung. She should've known such a young group of girls may not like the clothes she sells, however she still was somehow surprised and hurt at this. In just the few moments she had been with them, she had grown to like them, as she did with almost all her customers. The woman sighed, and then gasped when she looked up. Another thing she had failed to notice was another customer was right in front of her.

Another young woman with long black hair and sunglasses was placing a dark dress on the counter, and smiled kindly at the woman as if to sympathize with her feelings that she had no chance of knowing about. The older woman smiled back at the younger and they shared a few friendly words. 'As long as there are young ladies like this to shop here, this business is worth keeping up.' She reminded herself.

~

The group of women exited the small shop and walked quickly away, covering their heads and pulling up their hoods. At the lead, the (h/c) haired girl readjusted her purse on her shoulder and smirked. As they headed away from the busier street of private shops and towards a small tunnel in the distance, they glanced at each other and began to giggle. "I don't know why you guys didn't get something as well, it was easy as fuck . . . Actually, I can understand. Most of her clothes were ugly." 

The group approached and walked under the tunnel, safe for a while from the pouring rain. The girls took to surrounding the lead, a few knowing to block her from sight of the busy street. "What'd you get, Y/N?" A short girl piped up, leaning in. The woman, Y/N, opened her purse and hummed.

"Not much, like I said. Ugly clothes. Not surprised though, suits her." She added quietly, knowing her friends would hear her clearly and cackle with glee. Y/N pulled out one, two, and three small handfuls of jewelry she had hid in the pile. She doubted it was pure or expensive but oh well, if it was pretty and shiny she wanted it. She handed the piles to her friends to let them see and then pulled out a few thin, plain shirts. 

"Excuse me." The group of girls whipped around, gasping and freezing at the tall figure now standing before them. Y/N lowered her (e/c) eyes and shoved the clothes silently back in her bag, handing it to the nearest woman and stepping forward. 

"Is there a problem?" She asked calmly, concealing her icy anger at being interrupted.

"Yes, there is." The tall woman some feet away answered, just as boldly.

~

You frowned and quickly looked the woman over. She was tall and curvy, wearing all black to match her thick, dark locks and . . . sunglasses? What kind of weirdo wears sunglasses on a dark, rainy day? You glanced at your friends and raised your eyebrows, sharing a look of mutual judgment towards this stranger. Looking back at her again and crossing your arms, you begrudgingly admitted to yourself that she was pretty, beautiful even. It pissed you off.

"Okay then? What the fuck's your problem?" You snapped, already losing your patience. Her black lips curved in a soft smile.

"Return what you have stolen, and we won't have a problem." You froze, anger now suddenly replaced by subtle fear. How the fuck did she know you stole from that store? Was she going to call the cops? You weighed your options and briefly wondered what the chances were of getting away if you ran, and then shook your head slightly to clear your thoughts. What was this girl talking about? You've never stolen in your life.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You replied confidently, returning her smile. But hers disappeared. 

"Don't lie to me, Y/N. I know what you did." Your stomach dropped as she slowly walked forward. "I've been watching you. I know you're a little thief who steals from innocent old shopkeepers." How the fuck did she know your name? And what did she mean by "watching you"? You gulped and stood fearfully still as she got closer. "I've been watching you for a while now. I was originally attracted by your beauty but when I found out what you've been up to . . ."

She was now inches from you within seconds. You couldn't move as she bent down and took off her glasses, whispering in your ear. Her eyes were completely black, and your mouth fell open in terror. 

"I decided it was my job to punish you."

You finally snapped. You couldn't take this, this woman was fucking insane and you weren't going to sit here and take her shit. You growled and pushed her away by her shoulders as hard as you could before throwing a closed fist in her direction. Somehow you missed, or she dodged you. Either way, you had thrown your body forward and unbalanced yourself, making it way too easy for her to pull you harshly into her raised knee. The breath was knocked out of you, you wheezed in pain before another heavy blow snapped your head back and sent you falling to the dirty ground.

Your friends screamed and you groaned when you heard their footsteps retreating, or maybe it was the pain spreading across your face that had you moaning under your breath. You were cursing yourself for getting into this mess when your thoughts were sharply interrupted by a hand squeezing your cheeks together. "You're not nearly as fast or sneaky as you think you are." The bitch hissed.

"You fuckin' cunt." You muttered, yelping as you earned a slap across the face. Your face burned with shame and anger as she giggled above you.

"Watch your language, little thief. In case you haven't caught on by now, you're mine. And you're gonna do everything I say." Before you could retort, she pressed her lips against yours. You whimpered and tried to squirm but couldn't move an inch as her hand held your face in place. You tried to move your legs to maybe somehow kick her, but it only got her closer to your center. A shiver of discomfort went down your spine as she reached up towards your breast.

Jane the Killer smirked as she punished her little thief, knowing full well what was going through your brain. And as she ripped off your clothing and stole something very important from you, your own self loathing and guilt haunted your mind, almost drowning out the sound of your cries.

~

Hello hello everyone! I've changed up this book a bit. I have decided that combining multiple fandoms into one book may be confusing and have changed it to Yandere Creepypasta x Reader One-shots. If you were looking forward to requesting a character that is not Creepypasta I apologize, but I believe this change is for the best for my book. As for the rules for requesting, they're the same except for one rule which I will now go over.

If you want to request a one-shot, keep these things in mind!:

1\. Please specify the gender of the reader for the request, if you do not I will automatically make them gender neutral.

2\. I will now be doing more then one request per character! Request whoever you want, even if I've written for them EXCEPT please keep this next rule in mind:

3\. I will only write for human and humanoid characters, except for Sally Williams.

4\. You can request a lemon if you wish, but I will not submit the explicitly sexual and violent parts of the chapters to Quotev if you are reading on there.

Anyways, I hope everyone is alright with these changes and that you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Weak- Hoodie x reader x Masky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains profanity, violence and sexual content. Please do not read if you worry it will trigger or upset you.
> 
> Hoodie and Masky belong to the creators of Marble Hornets, Troy Wagner and Joseph DeLage.
> 
> Thank you to AnimeDweeb on Quotev for requesting Hoodie and Masky!

The crackling of the man's voice on the radio soon became white noise to you, despite the volume of it your eyes were beginning to droop. You stared sleepily out the window, but it was so dark you couldn't see much other then your reflection. A light rain began to splatter against the windshield, you absentmindedly watched the raindrops drip down and then be wiped away by the wipers. Closing your eyes, you quietly sighed before jumping slightly as the man next to you spoke up.

"How ya doin' Y/N? Tired?" Robbie asked, glancing at you with a hearty smile. You sat up and nodded. 

"Yes, very." You replied quietly, and sighed. As much as you loved hanging out with Robbie, you couldn't wait to get home. Not because of him, you were just simply exhausted from the day and wanted to sleep. He was nice enough to give you a ride home, though he didn't have much of a choice since you couldn't drive yourself. You looked down at the cast around your arm.

"Is your arm buggin' ya?" 

"Nah, it's fine." You leaned your head against the car door and closed your eyes. Several moments of peaceful silence passed as you rested and Robbie drove along the dark back road. You were half asleep when Robbie spoke again.

"Oh damn, a couple hitchhikers. Poor guys . . ." Robbie muttered. You weren't going to respond until you felt the car slowing down. You tiredly sat up and looked out the window, and then gasped. Two masked figures, men you believed, were standing at the edge of the road. One with his hood on had his thumb out. You immediately had a bad feeling.

"Robbie, don't-" But it was too late, the car had already slowed down right beside them. Robbie noticed their appearances and bit his lip, seeming to share your hesitance and regret his decision to slow down. You knew what he was thinking; he didn't want to let them in quiet yet but he had already stopped, if he sped off now he'd feel bad. Your friend was a very kind and empathetic individual.

Once the car stopped, the two men approached. You could feel your hair standing on end from the sight of them so close, you slunk back in your seat and stared at your lap as Robbie lowered your window half way to speak. "Hey guys. Uh, need a ride?"

"Yea, just down this road a couple miles. There's a road off to the right, we're heading there." A deep voice spoke from outside the car.

"Alright . . . well, hop in the back then. We can give you a quick ride." The man who had spoken before thanked Robbie before stepping away. You hugged your waist with your arm that wasn't broken, you felt a little uncomfortable as the two strangers climbed in behind you. Scratch that, two strangers that were masked men. 'Robbie I swear to God if your unnecessary kindness gets us killed.'

Robbie quickly apologized for any mess there may be in the backseats before chatting away. The man with the deep voice, who was sitting behind you, politely replied, not sounding extraordinarily friendly but more then you would expect. Robbie may be all friendly with them, but you weren't gonna let your guard down so easy. You didn't want to think these guys were trouble since they were in your car, but you didn't want to trust them either.

"How'd you break your arm?" You heard from behind you. You didn't look back at them, just raised your head slightly. 

"I-I fell." You replied quietly, not wanting to get into it. But then you suddenly realized something. There were two guys, right? But you've only heard one voice so far, or are you going crazy? Was the other just really quiet or what? You hesitantly turned your head to peek behind you.

There were two guys in the back, you didn't want to look at the one directly behind you so you just peeked at the one you could see more clearly behind the driver's seat. In the couple of seconds you saw him, you didn't breathe. His mask was all black with a red frowning face, and it turned slightly towards you when you looked at him. You glanced away and gulped. You didn't like how your bad feeling wasn't going away.

"So what's with the masks?" Robbie asked. You held your breath, curious to see how they'd respond.

"None of your business." The man behind you spoke coldly, sending a shiver down your spine. You exchanged a nervous glance with Robbie.

"Heh, alright sorry . . ." He chuckled nervously before reaching to turn on the radio, adjusting the volume to be quiet. 

"-identified the victims as 18-year-old Andrew Lincoln and 20-year-old Miles Hall. Deputies responded around 9:25pm to investigate a complaint from the nearby neighbors about some loud noises and screaming heard. They found the two young men stabbed and bludgeoned to death with nearby objects from the home. So far, no arrests-" You didn't hear the rest, you couldn't. Your mouth fell open in shock and horror. Though you hadn't known Miles Hall very well, he was a good friend of Robbie's. Your heart hammered in your chest from how pale his face had turned when you glanced at him.

"So what's your names?" The man behind you spoke suddenly, making you jump. You turned to Robbie, he was staring blankly ahead and didn't seem to want to respond. 

"I'm Y/N and this is Robbie." You replied, kneading your hands together when the man hummed.

"Y/N. That's a cute name." You made yourself small. "Fitting too." You frowned nervously, having no idea what to say.

"Th-thanks . . ." You decided to mumble.

"So is Robbie your boyfriend?" He asked. Okay, you were definitely nervous now. Why was he asking?

"N-no . . ." The man made a noise.

"I don't see why, you have such a lovely face Y/N . . ." You began to tremble slightly, your leg bouncing up and down nervously. You hated the way he said your name, already regretting telling him. You glanced at Robbie again, but he didn't look at you. 'Please help me Robbie!' You pleaded in your head. 

"What do you think, Brian? You think their face is lovely too, right?" You were guessing he was talking to the other man, and you momentarily prayed he would tell his friend to stop being a dick. Your hopes were shot down quickly though as he replied.

"Yes." He simply said, and your heart dropped. Were you alone in this situation? You stared down anxiously at the few signatures and scribbles on your cast from your friends. Suddenly, the car stopped and you jolted forward. You turned to Robbie and were surprised to see he seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Get out." He spat, and you looked away. His words weren't directed at you but you still felt a little unnerved. The car was silent until you could hear Robbie shifting angrily in his seat, probably to face them and force them out somehow. 

BANG.

It sounded like an explosion went off inside the car itself, you jumped hard and looked around wildly as your ears rang. You couldn't hear anything and your eyes couldn't focus on a single thing, darting around fearfully as you desperately looked for what caused the sound. You didn't notice the men getting out of the car as your eyes finally landed on Robbie.

Your heart fell. You didn't hear the strangled noise that escaped your lips as you realized your friend, your best friend was dead. Blood splattered against the windshield and windows and interior of the car, glistening sickeningly. He was lying limp on the steering wheel, his glasses askew and his eyes wide open in shock. You only saw him for a few moments, but the image was burned into your mind as you were pulled back out of the vehicle.

Your hearing was beginning to return as you fell on the ground, almost on your broken arm. Tears streamed down your face and you squirmed weakly when a hand gripped your other arm and dragged you roughly up. "Stop- p-please." You whispered, looking up fearfully at the masked man pulling you. You realized with a twinge of panic that they were leading you into the woods.

You desperately tried to think of your options on how to escape but you were between the trees in no time, stumbling through the dark. The man harshly dragging you with the white mask chuckled. "Your friend made a big mistake. Fucking idiot." Your breath hitched at this and you squirmed hard, scowling angrily. The man dragging you stopped and turned you away from him. You were facing the taller of the two, the one with the frowning face mask who was now towering over you.

You whimpered when he quickly grabbed your chin, squeezing your cheeks together harshly. "Aren't you a treat. Lucky you picked us up." They were practically mocking you, rubbing it in that it was your fault you were in this mess. You were about to retort when you froze, he had pulled out a pocket knife.

"Please don't hurt me." You squeaked, cringing at the sound of your own meek voice. The man holding you laughed while the other closed in on you. He didn't reply or listen, just grabbed your collar and began to shred open your shirt. You struggled desperately, feeling horribly bare and vulnerable in front of them.

"Aw, don't be scared Y/N . . ." The hooded man in front of you mocked as you trembled and wept.

"All we're gonna do is fuck your brains out . . ." The one behind you sneered and then cackled when you began to sob.

You could only weakly squirm and attempt to push them away with one tired arm, the other useless at your side as you were assaulted. And the trees watched on, whispering stoically in the wind.


End file.
